


I Thank You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Developing Relationship, Introspection, Kaidan is a Romantic, M/M, Morning After, Shepard is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Shepard will never take the second chance he's getting with Kaidan for granted.





	I Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 2 of My Kinktober, featuring my personal kinks of developing healthy relationships and communication.  
> Many of the fics that I'm writing for Kinktober that are MShenko also work in my Moments Between Missions series so they will be sorted into that as well. ^_^

Shepard came awake quickly, aware that something was different. It didn’t matter that he was in his cabin with the privacy locks engaged. That didn’t change that he was trained and conditioned to be a light sleeper that paid attention to changes around him, especially during the vulnerability of sleep.

He listened carefully for motion nearby, automatically ignoring the low hums of the fish tank and his terminal across the room. Not picking up on anything, he was about to extend his focus further out when he heard a deep sigh coming from next to him on the bed and he remembered that there was _supposed_ to be something different than his usual sleeping arrangements: Kaidan. Kaidan must have changed position in his sleep and the motion was what woke Shepard up.

A few hours ago had been when they’d gone through with it: they’d slept together for the first time since getting back together about a month ago.

Shepard had intended to take things a bit slower than their one night three years ago but he hadn't meant for it to go  _that_ long. 

Their obligations weren’t exactly conducive to a developing relationship, Shepard admitted. Between their respective responsibilities to the Normandy, its crew, the Alliance, and the Council, not to mention the actual missions they were constantly embarking on, their schedules filled up very quickly. This meant a severe lack of leisure time brought the “taking it slow” approach they’d agreed on had ended up a bit slower than Shepard had originally thought.

And, apparently, it had been slow enough that Kaidan had gotten concerned that Shepard didn’t really want him.

But, Shepard had to admit that he’d liked this: taking it slow with Kaidan this time around. And while there were plenty of reasons for him liking it, he knew part of it was because it had become an aspect of his life where he could actually choose the pace. Or at least have an equal share of the decision. So much of his life was figuring out how to get things done by other people’s clock, but not this, and that had been something of a relief he hadn't realized he'd needed.

He did wonder if the short time he’d been with Kaidan before Shepard’s death had actually helped him to be able to not want to rush to sex now. Or if he was just wiser now and understood that sex was just one part of being with someone, especially someone like Kaidan.

But he was missing out on an opportunity here: Kaidan wasn’t a fan of him watching him for no reason – apparently Shepard just liking how he looked, especially when he was really concentrating, didn’t qualify as a reason – but if he was asleep, he couldn’t complain. So, Shepard gave into the urge almost immediately and rolled over to face Kaidan. The sheets had been thrown off his body down to his waist and he was lying on his back with his right arm pillowed behind his head, likely trying to cool off in his sleep when he put out all sorts of heat. For a biotic who already ran hot, that was saying something.

But, for now, that just meant his toned chest was on display for Shepard to appreciate.

Three years ago, Kaidan had been solidly built – he was a marine after all – but was definitely more proportionate to someone barely off of working Intel full-time. Even the course of their pursuit of Saren had made a difference in his build as he wore his armor more regularly. But that didn’t hold a candle to the soldier’s build he had now, nearly as toned as Shepard was but still more trim and better suited to quick movements and the maneuverability of a skilled biotic.

Yeah, Shepard had been having a very hard time keeping things even semi-professional between them in the time between Kaidan returning to the Normandy and that dinner. He’d always been attracted to Kaidan and the man had just gotten sinfully attractive over the years they’d been parted.

But Shepard could look now and it would be allowed because it was officially mutually exclusive between them. If he wanted to, he could even touch and wasn't that something fantastic.

As still as Shepard had made sure he stayed and despite the struggle of not touching Kaidan, it wasn’t long before the biotic was moving in his sleep in a way that looked like he was waking up. His breathing got a bit shorter, not as relaxed or deep, and he made a few small changes in position as he became more aware.

Shepard grinned at the fact that it didn’t take much to wake Kaidan up either.

He slid forward a little, his chest pressing against Kaidan’s shoulder, and then he reached his hand out to slide his fingers along the line of Kaidan’s stomach, tracing his fingers in the dips of defined abs. The muscles tensed in response as Kaidan’s hand grabbed his in reflex before dark eyes opened and looked toward Shepard, taking a few blinks more to actually focus on him. Once he was able to see who was beside him, he gave a lazy smile as he turned onto his side to face Shepard and reached out to place his hand at Shepard’s temple, his fingers scratching at the buzzed hair and tracing the line of the scar just within his hairline.

“Didn’t you fall asleep?” Kaidan asked, his voice deeper than normal in his relaxation. “You have a thing with watching me sleep. It could get creepy quick.”

Shepard grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of Kaidan’s mouth, Kaidan slow to return it.

“Maybe, but only if you know about it.”

“Feeling like I’m under a microscope tends to wake me up. Something about it being completely unsettling…”

Shepard slid his hand to Kaidan’s hips and gave the bare skin a squeeze reminiscent of how he’d held on when he’d been buried inside the biotic a mere few hours ago.

Everything felt so much different than the first time they’d slept together three years ago. But it was different in the best possible way. He didn’t feel the urge to get some distance because of being afraid that staying close would reveal too much. Now, he hoped Kaidan saw everything. He wanted to be known by this man, the good and the bad.

And because Kaidan should generally be complimented more, Shepard started with what he thought of him right now, “I can’t help that you’re utterly breathtaking. Gorgeous. Handsome. Unbelievably talented. Just what I want. Everything I need.”

Shepard was enjoying the flushed cheeks he’d caused on Kaidan’s face because it was a reaction he’d been expecting and was happy to see he’d been right.

Ever since they reunited on Earth, Shepard had become almost painfully aware of how much Kaidan had changed. While he’d never been one to keep quiet when he thought there was something Shepard needed to hear, especially about how a mission had gone down, now when he was bringing attention to consequences that were maybe not as obvious he was bringing a lot more experience to his feedback. He tactically questioned Shepard instead of it being mostly moral and he did it in a way that didn't seem like he was denying or questioning direct orders, which would be undermining rather than supportive as he really was. He was a confident and effective leader who had proven his capabilities many times over to plenty of people much higher ranked than Shepard.

And here Shepard was, keeping such an asset to himself because he happened to love the hell out of the guy.

He couldn't tell if he regretted that but he certainly wasn't looking to change it.

But, right now, instead of being made aware of how different he was in the best ways, Shepard was seeing how Kaidan had remained the same: he still couldn’t take a compliment, especially when it was about his looks.

At least he did still manage to shoot back, “Yeah, well, try.”

“How about a trade? You let me fully appreciate you one more time and I’ll give you a week without watching you sleep.”

Now Kaidan opened his eyes just to roll them before looking over at Shepard and the Commander couldn’t tell if the irritation was genuine or for show. “Already bargaining for sex? I’m pretty sure I should be insulted.”

“Nah, you really shouldn’t.”

Kaidan chuckled at him then, revealing that he’d been mostly amused about the whole thing, then closed his eyes and angling his head to press into Shepard’s shoulder. Feeling breath against his chest, he was suddenly hit with how much he cared about this man.

Their position suddenly wasn’t enough for Shepard.

Using the hand he still had on Kaidan’s hip, he started pulling on him, urging the biotic to move closer and then to drape his leg across Shepard and then move to straddle him. Kaidan followed his guidance easily, allowing himself to be maneuvered to where Shepard wanted him as if he was aware Shepard was just answering an urge. He even remained mostly relaxed and didn’t even open his eyes as he ended up laying almost completely on Shepard, the length of their bodies pressed together pleasantly. And while Shepard knew that soon he would be turned on by their position, Kaidan’s crotch situated right over his own as it was, he wasn’t there quite yet and he was going to enjoy the feeling of just being able to be this close to Kaidan Alenko again.

He’d doubted that possibility for so long.

Shepard pressed a kiss to the top of Kaidan’s head where it rested on his chest before tangling his fingers into thick hair.

“You know, I was actually afraid I was dreaming when we met up on the Citadel,” he admitted. Kaidan hummed an inquisitive sound to let him know he was still awake and listening. “It didn’t matter how much I did before I got there, once we started talking and you brought it around to the subject of us, I was waiting for my eyes to open and I’d be here without you wanting to be with me.”

“Never stopped wanting to be with you, no matter how mad I got,” Kaidan interjected, his voice thick with relaxation. If this kept up, he might actually fall back asleep on Shepard.

“But wanting to be with me isn’t the same as asking to be together. Officially. And no one’s…no one’s ever asked me like that. It was just about the happiest I’ve felt in a really long time.” Not since the last time he’d been with Kaidan and was allowed to feel everything he did for the man.

“So, you doubted it was real?” Kaidan sounded a bit more awake now even if he hadn’t moved.

“Of course. Guys like me, we don’t get to be that lucky. That happy. We put everything into what other people get so don’t have anything to spare for ourselves.” Kaidan was that sort of person as well, and he was horrible about it. It was why Shepard would always make sure that the biotic got something to balance out all he gave to others.

Kaidan lifted his head then, crossing his arms under his chin so he could look at Shepard and still be relaxed.

“People like you deserve more than you tend to get. If I can give you that, I’m not going to hesitate.”

“I know. And I thank you for that. Thank you for having my six, for keeping me honest, and for letting me love you. I’ll make sure I deserve you.”

“I’m not that big of a deal.” Shepard wasn’t a fan of Kaidan’s dismissing of himself like that, but it seemed like the biotic had found a more somber mood that saved nothing for himself on support right now.

“You are to me. You’re everything to me.”

Shepard couldn’t tell if Kaidan was avoiding the subject further or just needed to kiss him, but that’s what he did, sliding forward over Shepard’s body to press an insistent and passionate kiss to Shepard’s lips, his tongue sliding into Shepard’s mouth soon after. Shepard held him tightly, trying to ignore how his body was reacting to the kiss. But then, Kaidan slid back down, keeping the kiss going but lining his pelvis up with Shepard’s hardening erection.

And Shepard could feel how he wasn’t the only one affected.

Kaidan broke the kiss and let out a breathy sigh as he let his legs open so he was straddling Shepard as he rocked his hips against him, who groaned at the building pleasure.

“Next time, remember I’m sort of a romantic and sweet-talking me will get you a lot closer to sex than dirty talk or asking for it.”

Shepard made about a dozen mental notes to that end as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s hips, one hand groping at the man’s ass. And as they initiated another passionate kiss, Shepard thanked Kaidan once more for allowing them one more chance.

He wasn’t going to let this one go to waste.

He’d make sure they ended up with all the time in the galaxy to get this right.

**Author's Note:**

> I can tell I've written a sex scene and plenty of making out and groping for these guys because it just happens so easily. ^_^  
> Hope you enjoyed. There's plenty more to come!


End file.
